Libreta de ideas random
by CHARActer7
Summary: Una sección especial para ciertas obras, espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Hola louders! Finalmente estoy de vuelta!

Pero no como creen.

Verán, como tengo muchas ideas que me interesaría y me interesa compartir con ustedes mis seguidores y los no tan seguidores, decidí crear este "fic" que auto denomine como mi "libreta" personal de ideas para compartirla con todos ustedes mis queridos louders y seguidores

Esta libreta contendrá muchos tipos de contenidos y es así que pongo la letra "T"

Ya que serán entre buenos y malos (10 a 18 o mas años).

No se preocupen, cada idea aquí contendrá advertencias para evitar confusiones etc.

Por ahora...esperen algo de contenido aquí en caso de que lo demas (las historias principales) vayan lentas.

se despide su servidor/escritor/lector CHARActer7.

Cuídense y sigan leyendo en las siguientes paginas para dejarlo todo en claro, chao!

Ah, y esperen porque un especial se aproxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Minimo necesitaba darles un songfic asi que...disfruten!**

"SI! ASI ES NENA!"

luna estaba ensayando en su habitacion...sola.

"NO ES NADA TIERNO ESTAR ATRAPADOS EN EL SUB...SUELO!"

Luna aun teniq mucho que practicar para ser como mick swagger pero...ese dia en especial estaba libre su habitacion devido a que luan estaba con lincoln arreglando un asunto...

Cual era? No lo sabia pero luan se encargaria.

"TENEMOS GRANDES PLANES PARA LA...BANDAAA!"

Ella estaba apunto de terminar hasta que...

(toc toc)

"eh!? Quien es!? Me estan interrumpiendo!?" Luna dijo furiosa mas sin embargo...

(toc toc)

"(suspiro pesado) ya voy! Comun demonio!"

(click, clack)

"QUIEN..."

Frente a luna estaban lincoln y luan...ambos con una semblanza triste.

"...luna...lincoln tiene algo que contarles a todos."

Lincoln estaba al borde de las lagrimas?

"oh! Pasen! Porsupuesto!" Luna estaba ligeramente molesta porque creyo que luan iba a arreglar el problema pero...nah...no paso.

"que oc-"

Lincoln abrazo a luna y despues fue por una guitarra electrica...no...la guitarra favorita de luna...?

"..." Lincoln no parecia muy seguro de si...pero aun asi siguio preparando todo.

"ehh...hermano?" Luna estaba muy confundida.

Mientras que luan estaba preparando los tambores?

"que estan..."

(soundtrack: Ninguno para la primera lectura...)

(soundtrack: Segunda lectura: Fnaf song: Home by nathan sharp. (youtube))

La guitarra comenzaba a sonar con un ritmo tranquilo...y seguido los tambores comenzaron su trabajo al hacer una buena mezcla agresivo-pasiva...

lynn y lucy aparecieron y comenzaron a tocar el resto de los instrumentos que eran necesarios...?

"huh?" Luna estaba interesada...

Hasta que lincoln comenzo a cantar?

 _"acaso fuiste tu...? O fui yo?"_

 _"es esto una pesadilla... o solo un sueño...?"_

 _"perdi mi mente...me perdi a mi mismo..."_

 _"estoy en casa...o en el infierno...?"_

(Luna quedo ligeramente intrigada en esa parte.)

 _"estoy en mi cuarto...ellos estan por los laaados..."_

 _"mis pequeños monstruos...se tratan de ocultar..."_

 _"eh tratado de correr...pero se me encierran detras..."_

 _"lloro por ayuda...pero no hay nadie a la vistaaa..."_

(las lagrimas de lincoln se hacian mas notables y luan continuaba con el ritmo.)

 _ **"PERO ESTOY EN CASAAA...!"**_

 _ **"JUSTO DONDE PERTENESCOOO...!"**_

 _ **"y no puedo manterme fuerte..."**_

 _ **"mi mente entera es donde merezco pertenecer... solo..."**_

 _ **"SOLO DEJENME...IRRRR!"**_

 _ **"ESTOY ATRAPADO POR MI CUUUENTA...!"**_

 _ **"ellos me dejaron totalmente solo..."**_

 _ **"es todo lo que se...y como mi miedo crece..."**_

 _ **"este es el lugar... donde puedo llamar... hogar..."**_

(la confusion y la preocupacion de las chicas se hacia evidente...sobretodo para luna...parecia como si lincoln contara una historia...?)

 _"estan en mi habitacion, y estan debajo de mi cama..."_

 _"ellos dicen que estoy enfermo y me va mejor muertooo..."_

(eso les dolio escucharlo a todos)

 _"SUS PALABRAS MALDITAS... CORTAN MIS NERVIOS...ME HACEN SENTIR QUE, NO VALGO NADA..."_

 _"me acerco mucho pero estoy asustado...!"_

 _"me ponen debajo...NO! esto es injusto...!"_

 _"SABEN MI_ _ **NOMBRE...! Y lo mencionan en verguenza...!"**_

 _"asi que como los globos...flotare lejos...!"_

(Luna, Lucy, Lynn y Luan estaban al borde de Las lagrimas...)

 _ **"PERO ESTOY EN CASAAA...!"**_

 _ **"JUSTO DONDE PERTENES...COOO...!"**_

 _ **"y no puedo manterme fuerte..."**_

 _ **"mi mente entera es donde merezco pertenecer... solo..."**_

 _ **"SOLO DEJENME...IRRRR!"**_

 _ **"ESTOY ATRAPADO POR MI CUUUENTA...!"**_

 _ **"ellos me dejaron totalmente... solo..."**_

 _ **"es todo lo que se...y como mi miedo crece..."**_

 _ **"este es el lugar donde puedo llamar... hogar..."**_

 _ **(lincoln parecia exausto pero aun seguia...)**_

 _ **"solo dejenme ir..."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **"a donde yo llamo...hogar...!"**_

 _ **"solo dejenme ir..."**_

 _ **(todos (incluyendo los padres) ya estaban en la habitacion con mucho dolor y pena...)**_

 _ **"pueden acaso escucharme llorar...?"**_

 _ **(luna intervino)**_

 _ **"yo se que estas roto por dentro!"**_

 _ **"te juro que voy...a...arre...glar...teeee...!"**_

 _ **(lincoln siguio con tristeza)**_

 _ **"pero ahora estoy en casa...justo donde perte...neee...esco..."**_

 _ **"y no me puedo mantener...fuerte..."**_

 _ **"en mi mente...es donde pertenesco...solo"**_

 _ **"solo dejenme ir...justo donde perte...nescooo..."**_

 _ **"ellos me dejaron solooo..."**_

 _ **"es todo lo que se...y como mi miedo crece...es donde puedo llamar...hogar ..."**_

(los instrumentos al igual que el ruido murieron lentamente...)

(fin del soundtrack)

"l...lincoln...!" Luna estaba temblorosa al igual que el resto...

"..." Lincoln no dijo nada...dejo la guitarra en su lugar y se marcho...

Nadie dijo nada...

Ni un movimiento...ni accion...o palabra...o ruido...

Nada.

...

(fin)

 **Whooo! Ya se que no cuenta como historia de terror pero tenia que ofrecerles algo o sino quedaria mal!**

 **De hecho tengo un oneshot del dia de muertos pero a falta de tiempo no puedo sacarlo hoy pero si pude sacar este songfic...asi que espero que les gustara mucho!**

 **Gracias de corazon por leer y esperen mas actualizaciones en esta libreta.**

 **PAZ Y AMOR! FELIZ DIA DE MUERTOS Y HALLOWEEN ATRAZADO Y CHARACTER7 SE DESPIDE...con un saludo.**

 **Ah y lamentó mucho los errores ortográficos, no tenía mucho tiempo XD**


	3. Sueños de una loud

**Esta es una historia experimental del tipo "sad" (triste) así que, creo que es suficiente advertencia para que sepan que clase de cosas vienen…**

 **Disfruten!**

Sueños de una loud…

Era una noche muy lluviosa de lunes...

Las hojas caían lentamente en las tumbas que ese día estaban velando...

Y los integrantes que visitaban una única tumba...lloraban al son de la lluvia...

Sus lagrimas de dolor y culpa...eran cubiertas por la fría y nada compasiva lluvia...

"porque? ...ella era tan joven..." Decían los padres entre susurros...

Los integrantes de la familia loud sepultaban a una de los suyos...que pena daba la escena tan tétrica y sucia...era sumamente triste...

"No...(Sniff) no dejen que la sepulten por favor...!"

"...no tenemos opción hijo...(Sniff)..."

Los louds normalmente eran una familia ruidosa y orgullosa...pero...ese día...

Habían perdido ese apellido...

Y a ella...su orgullo...

"estamos aquí reunidos hermanos y hermanas... para...celebrar la partida de..."

Lynn no quería escuchar nada de lo que el pastor decía...solamente miraba con ojos llenos de culpa y frustración aquella tumba cerrada donde estaba su hermanita...

"pero que te hice...PORQUE NO FUI YO MALDICION! PORQUE!?"

Le gritaba al cielo esas palabras...mientras golpeaba la tierra santa...

"Lynn...ya cálmate...por favor..."

Le decía su papa con un tono mas frio que el de la lluvia...

"NO! DEJAME EN PAZ!"

Entonces se fue corriendo lejos a una banca...no muy lejos de la ceremonia...

Y los padres lloraban mas...

"PORQUE...? PORQUE MORISTE POR MI CULPA! PORQUE FUI ASI CONTIGO!"

Se arrancaba los pelos y comenzó a patear cualquier cosa que se le atravesara en el cementerio lleno de tristeza y muerte...

"aun...no puedo creer que sea mi culpa...solamente...me deje llevar por la ira...solo..."

"FUE ESTUPIDO DE MI PARTE ABANDONARTE ASI! AHHHG!"

Entonces comenzó a sangrar de sus manos lastimadas al golpear tanto un árbol podrido...pero aun seguía con ese arrebato lleno de ira.

Mientras veía el cementerio con furia...veía a su familia desde lejos velando por su hermana e hija fallecida...era sumamente doloroso ver algo así...

"PORQUE HERMANITA!? PORQUE A MI!? PORQUE!?"

Entonces rompió una rama del árbol podrido...

"(lagrimas) porque me salvaste...me diste algo mucho mas preciado que un maldito trofeo..."

"..."

Lynn estaba triste...pero eso no impedía sentir el peso de sus acciones...

"porque...hermana..."

Se apretaba los puños y seguía golpeando el indefenso y podrido árbol en aquel sitio...

Mientras que la ceremonia concluía con lagrimas y tristeza...

"y así hermanos y hermanas...nos despedimos con un hasta luego...de la pequeña niña que esta aquí descansando...porque no volveremos a verla entre nosotros en carne y sangre...pero si en la siguiente vida como sus espíritus guardianes y familiares...amen"

Entonces...todos decidieron irse...ya era muy tarde y la lluvia arreciaba mas fuerte.

"Lynn...vámonos que nos mojamos..."

Decía el sr Lynn con tristeza...

"no me iré...quiero quedarme con ella."

Decía con los puños cerrados y con sangre...

"pero...Lynn..."

"déjalo...ya regresara a casa sin compañía papa."

Decía una voz entre los louds.

"...de acuerdo...no tardes Lynn."

Entonces Lynn se fue hacia la tumba en la que se encontraba su hermanita...mientras que su familia lo dejaba...

Y vio como algunos de los amigos de su hermana se despedían con mucho dolor...incluso la familia de su novio lloraba a cantaros la perdida...

"espero que seas feliz Lynn, ojala ese trofeo haya valido la pena para ti..."

Le escupía veneno las palabras del novio de su hermana fallecida...

"..." No pudo decir nada...ni una reacción...ni una suplica...no pudo formar un puño para callarlo...solo tomo el insulto y siguió caminando hacia la tumba.

Entonces veía a la hermana mayor del novio de su hermana, abrazando la tumba...

"NO! PORQUE? Porque...?!"

El hermano menor se llevo a la mayor diciéndole que se calmara...y abandonaron el sitio.

Lynn veía a una de las amigas de su hermana...chloe...dejando una pequeña flor naranja plantada en su tumba y lloraba con mucha fuerza mientras la lluvia se llevaba las lagrimas reales de una amiga real.

"siempre te recordare...! (Sniff) nunca olvidare tus lecciones...!"

Entonces dejo su dije con una foto de chloe y la hermana de Lynn en la tumba...y se marcho.

Lynn aun contenía su dolor y lagrimas a pesar de lo que presenciaba...

Al ultimo...la mejor amiga de su hermana...estaba de rodillas abrazando el suelo frio del cementerio...

"PORQUE!? ME HABIAS PROMETIDO QUE SERIAMOS LAS MEJORES AMIGAS HASTA EL FIN...! PORQUE ME QUITASTE A MI AMIGA! PORQUE!? (lagrimas de dolor seguidas de intensos lamentos)"

Lynn estaba a punto de ceder...pero resistió un poco mas...

"hija...nos duele mucho que perdieras a tu mejor amiga...pero no podemos dejarte así en la lluvia...vámonos..."

" no mama...quiero quedarme con ella!"

Entonces se llevaron a la amiga de su hermana con mucho dolor y tristeza...

Lynn ya dejaba escapar lagrimas.

Entonces llego...y noto que todos le habían dejado muchas cosas...dijes...dinero...juguetes...fotos...flores de distintos colores...

Su familia había dejado el marco familiar en la tumba para que siempre los recordara con cariño...

"(de rodillas) no tienes idea de cuanto daño les hice hermanita...perdóname tanto..."

Pero Lynn sabia que no había nada que decir...ni perdonar.

Entonces se disponía a releer los mensajes que le marcaron en la tumba...habían muchos...de tanta gente que Lynn hirió...

Se dispuso a leer los que su familia le dejo a su difunta hermana.

"tu eras la luz que iba a cuidar durante tu vida..."

"tu ibas a guiarme en mis momentos de ignorancia...mi pequeña lucecita..."

"tu eras la hermosa luz que resaltaba mi música..."

La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar muy fuerte...pero a Lynn no le importaba.

"tu eras la luz que yo siempre hacia mas brillante con mi alegría...ahora solo será soledad lo que transmita...sin ti a mi lado..."

La inscripción de Lynn fue tachada con color...rojo...rosa...y muchos otros colores...y a un lado tenia la frase: "MENTIRAS".

Lynn ya no dejaba de sacar lagrimas por saber quienes fueron los que habían hecho eso.

"tu eras la luz que me guiaba en mi tétrica vida...se que me gusta la oscuridad...pero sin ti...no puedo disfrutarla..."

"tu eras como la luz de mis reflectores...con la diferencia en que la tuya era la mas brillante, ahora...quien alumbrara mi éxito...?"

"tu eras la luz que necesitaba cuando necesitaba ver el camino...los cuartos...el sótano...las ventilaciones...las tuberías...todo..."

"querido sujeto de...oh, al diablo con esto! HERMANA! YO SOY ALGUIEN QUE BUSCA LA VERDAD! SOY ESE ALGUIEN QUE NECESITA HECHAR LA LUZ DE LA VERDAD CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD DE LOS IGNORANTES...TU ERAS ESA LUZ QUE ENCENDIA MI PASION Y CURIOSIDAD! COMO LA REACCION EN CADENA DE UN FOSFORO! PERO...como uno...te apagaste...quiero esa luz del descubrimiento de vuelta conmigo..."

Lynn dejaba mas lagrimas por todo ese peso de culpa que cargaba en sus brazos y alma...

"te xtaño emanita..."

Esa inscripción era muy simple...pero con tanto dolor...

"nosotros íbamos a verte crecer como alguien responsable...cariñosa...bondadosa...y hermosa...pero te nos adelantaste...POR MUCHO! PORQUE!?"

Lynn dejo de leer los mensajes y se dispuso a abrazar la tumba sin mas...

La lluvia disfrazaba las lagrimas de la joven alma que visitaba el campo santo...

"PERDONAME! POR FAVOR HERMANITA! VUELVE A MIS BRAZOS! NO ME DEJES EN LA SOLEDAD!"

Abrazo con mas fuerza la tumba...pero la tumba solo transmitía soledad y frio...

Lynn se dispuso a quedarse en la lluvia fría e intensa hasta el anochecer...

Tenia un intenso frio que lo desmoronaba... pero lo ignoraba...

Pero se desmorono mas al ver que un rayo alcanzo un árbol cercano...tirándolo justo a la tumba de su difunta hermana...

Pero Lynn reacciono...a tiempo.

"NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES DIOS!"

Tenia sujetando al roble con sus brazos para evitar que la lluvia y los rayos que tumbaron el árbol...destruyeran lo que quedaba de su mejor hermana...

"NGGH! NOOOO! NOOOOOO!"

Poco a poco perdía fuerza...no podía hacer mucho...solo pensó en dejar el roble a un lado...pero no podía moverse...

"NOO...! NIGHHH...!"

Tomo una decisión...

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Decidió cargar el árbol lejos de las tumbas para evitar que se profanaran...entre la lluvia y los rayos...Lynn luchaba contra su dolor para que no se cayera el roble semi-quemado.

"AHHHHG! MALDICION!"

Entonces vio un pequeño cumulo de tierra y barro libre...y...

(SPLANK...!)

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Grito sin importarle que despertara a nadie y se dirijo hacia la tumba de su hermanita...con los brazos envueltos de sangre...sudor...lagrimas y lluvia...

"ahhh...ahhg...agh...no...puedo...rendirme..."

Entonces había llegado a la tumba...

(THUD!)

"...uhhh..."

Muy cansado de todo...

"per...dóname...linka..."

entonces...el chico que había dado su 110%...cayo a un lado de la tumba de su difunta hermana...

Entonces...el amanecer de un nuevo día se acercaba a alumbrar la cara del pobre chico...

Pero quedo en la inconciencia...sosteniendo su ultima foto con su hermana...antes del accidente...

"PARA MI HERMANOTE EL CAMPEON!"

"linka"

...

(fin del capitulo)

 **Ojala y lo hayan disfrutado...espero que les gustará y ojala me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias...hasta luego! Ah... (cargando una pistola) y seguiré la sugerencia de uno de ustedes.**

 **(Apuntando al craneo) no olviden dejarme más sugerencias sobre mis historias u otras cosas, ylamentó mucho que no fuera el especial de halloween, aun estoy atascado y me sería muy útil que me dieran una lluvia de ideas... bueno, sin más que decir... (bang!)**


	4. QUE PASO AYER? (parodia)

**bueno, aquí estoy brindandoles a ustedes una solicitud por parte de mi buen amigo pirata, espero que lo disfruten, si quieren algún otro tipo de historia, no duden en mandarme su idea en los recientes, disfruten!**

"Uhhhhg...q...que paso..." Lincoln decía mientras despertaba.

"porque...no puedo ver nada?"

(clink)

"Huh? Mi brazo esta..."

Al parecer lincoln estaba esposado a una cama.

"que...que ocurrió ayer?"

Lincoln sentía un cuerpo justo a su lado...y parecía muy aferrado al suyo.

"Ehh...hey! Despierta!" Trato de despertarlo...pero no reaccionaba.

"mm...que hago..." Lincoln se puso a pensar...

(ronquidos)...(THUD?!)

"OUCH! QUE CARAJO!?" Decía una voz muy familiar.

"R...ronnie!?"

"p...patético!?"

Ambos parecían en shock por el encuentro.

(QUI QUIRI QUIIIIII!)

"AHH MIS OIDOS!" decían ambos a la vez.

"Y TU QUE HACES AQUI Y PORQUE ESTOY VENDADO/A!?" decían a la vez.

"no...no lo se lincoln...sabes...déjame quitarme la venda" decía ronnie.

"de acuerdo." Decía lincoln mientras esperaba.

(gemido?)

"r...ronnie?"

"yo no hice eso...!" Se quito la venda...

(grito rompe ventanas!?)

"MIS OREJAS! RONNIE!"

Y todo se fue al carajo.

"ronnie!? Que pasa!? Te lastimaste?"

Ronnie se acerco hacia lincoln y le quito la venda de golpe...

Y lincoln-

(grito ahogado!?)

"SANTA MADRE DE ACE SAVVY!?"

Ambos chicos estaban en la habitación de Lori y Leni...o mas bien lo que-

(CRASH!?)

"AHH!"

Un pedazo del techo cayo cerca de la puerta.

"que...paso aquí!?" Lincoln comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

"patético...esto no es normal...ehhhhggg!?"

"oh...Ehh!?"

Ambos finalmente notaron que-

(GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!?)

"PORQUE ESTAS DESNUDO/A!?"

"PORQUE ESTOY DESNUDO/A?!"

"PORQUE ESTAMOS DESNUDOS!?"

Apenados, ambos se fueron a una esquina y se cubrieron con lo que pudieron.

"que paso ayer? Porque estábamos..."

"juntos y desnudos..."

"en la habitación de Lori?" Se dijeron el uno al otro.

"bueno...lo mejor seria primero ponernos ropa no es así?"

"bien dicho patético."

Entonces se fueron a poner ropa...

(5 minutos después)

Lincoln no obtuvo nada mas que una chaqueta purpura y jeans rojos.

Ronnie solo encontró un vestido parecido al de Leni pero de color amarillo/purpura.

"bueno...ahora...creo que deberíamos recordar que paso..." Sugirió ronnie.

"claro" secundo lincoln.

...

(unos pensamientos después.)

"NO RECUERDO NADAAAAAAAAAAAA!" ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"plan b entonces." Y lincoln arrastro a ronnie a la puerta.

"Huh?" Ambos estaban confundidos.

El pasillo estaba completamente...

...silencioso.

"donde están mis hermanas?"

"donde estará mi hermano?"

"puck...QUI QUIRIQUIIIIII!"

"CIERRA LA BOCA POLLO!" ambos dijeron mientras descendían hacia la sala.

Y también estaba silenciosa.

"que pasa...esto no es normal." Se decía a si mismo lincoln.

"mmm...oye mira! Tu teléfono!"

En efecto, el teléfono de lincoln estaba en el sillón...con una sustancia pegajosa?

"eww...que es esto?" Decía mientras le quitaba el liquido.

"veamos...ah! Aquí hay un video..."

(click)

"(ruidos inaudibles)"

"reconoces el lugar patético?"

El celular reproducía unos ruidos raros en un auto...y paso por un momento la vista al árcade?

"creo que es vanzilla! Vayamos afuera!"

"te sigo patético!"

Ambos iban a la puerta per-

(BOOOOM!?)

Algo al parecer exploto afuera, la potencia explosiva arrojo a lincoln y a ronnie a las escaleras!

"UHHG!"

"OUCH!?"

Algunos fragmentos salieron chocando contra la casa y destruyo cada ventana de la sala.

"que...rayos fue eso?"

"no lo se lincoln...pero...quizás fue...!"

Al asomarse vieron a vanzilla...en llamas.

"V-VANZILLA!?"

"wok...esa chatarra inservible ahora si gano ese nombre." Decía el señor grouse.

"HEY!?" decía lincoln.

"linda novia loud!" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de retirarse

"QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!?" decían ambos antes de regresar con vanzilla.

"esto es horrible...donde están todas y porque la van familiar esta destruida!?"

"calma patético, quizá mi mama sepa algo." Ronnie entonces camino a su casa mientras que lincoln la seguía...y el gallo igual.

 **perdonen si fue muy corto, pero creía que seria exagerado agregar más contenido, así que espero que les agrade esta nada sería historia XD**

 **(Susurrando) y muchas gracias por sus más de 4000 visitas en ecos de la inocencia! Ustedes son los mejoressss!**

 **CHARActer7 se despide! Con un saludo cordial.**


	5. Psicoronnie (especial de 4000 visitas)

**(especial de 4000 visitas de ecos de la inocencia) Psicoonnie, una historia que esta floreciendo en whattpad, quise brindarla para aquí para saber que tan buena seria, y si ustedes estarían dispuestos a disfrutarla...bueno, disfruten!**

"hola ronnie!"

"hola patetic-o! Es un gusto enorme saludarte otra vez."

Ah...la pareja joven...tan joven...estaba chateando por omingle...un video chat gratuito.

"entonces dices que vendrás de vacaciones?"

"si patetic-o, en 3 días volveremos a royal Woods! No estas emocionado?"

"SI! Por supuesto que si!"

Ronnie estaba fantaseando sobre aquel día...en aquel restaurante...que cambio su forma de ver a su...copo de nieve...

Ella antes como lincoln, creían que los besos eran repulsivos, asquerosos y horribles...pero...ella había cambiado de parecer...

Ronnie ahora tenia envidia de Lori por eso...

"entonces...cuanto tiempo se quedaran ronnie?"

"según mi madre y mi abuela...un par de meses."

"meses?!" Lincoln pensaba que serian una o dos semanas.

Eso lo emociono.

"si patetic-o, espero que no hagas planes porque podríamos salir durante ese tiempo al árcade, a las hamburguesas el eructo y mas!"

De hecho, ronnie tenia debajo de su cojín una lista de cosas que hacer cuando se reuniera con lincoln...un poco extraño.

Lincoln por el otro lado...

"sabes, tengo una lista de cosas para hacer el primer día que vengas!"

Ahh...el destino. Puede ser hermoso...

"asombroso!"

...

(CRASH!)

"WAAAAH!"

"LINCOLN! AYUDA!"

"lincoln? Ocurre algo?"

"es mi hermana Lori, tiene problemas con algo! ahora vuelvo!"

...O lo opuesto de eso...

"ESPE-"

(video llamada terminada)

"...rayos!"

Ronnie fue frustrada por Lori de nuevo.

Aun odiaba el hecho de que siguiera robando el tiempo de Bobby para ella sola...y ahora lo hacia para robar el tiempo de su futuro novio...

"maldición Lori...porque te ayudaba en primer lugar a volver con mi hermano?"

(mientras tanto en la casa loud.)

(CRASH! BANG!)

Un típico día de sábado por la tarde...o eso creía lincoln.

"Lori? Que ocurre ahora?"

Entonces...

"lincoln...DETRAS DE TI!"

"Huh?"

Volteo de inmediato...y no había nadie.

"es esto una..."

Una sombra apareció en frente...y le puso un trapo en la boca!

"MHH! MHHH! mmm...Mhhh..."

Lincoln no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante la amenaza que lo ataco...antes de caer por completo a la inconciencia...escucho muchas risas...y luego nada...

(tiempo después...)

"(murmullos)"

"Huh...que...que paso...?"

Después de ser asaltado antes y dejado desmayado por quien sabe quien o porque razón, ahora estaba despertando...

"pero que demo...?"

"SORPRESA!"

Lincoln estaba en la sala...y parecía que fue decorada para una ocasión especial.

"CHICAS!? QUE OCURRE AQUI!?"

"duhh! Mañana iras a ver a ronnie anne! Tu novia!"

(inserte grito loco de 10 chicas que rompe ventanas aquí)

"AHHH! MIS OREJAS!"

"ALGUIEN ME EXPLICA QUE PASA!?"

"esto pasa lincoln"

Lori tenia en sus manos la lista con las actividades de mañana de ronnie.

"(Sonrojado) QUE HACES CON ESO!?"

"nosotras escuchamos que ronnie iba a volver a vacacionar aquí en royal Woods, así que le pregunte a Bobby si era cierto, y dijo que en realidad vendrían mañana!"

"m...mañana!?"

Lincoln quedo impactado.

"Bobby me conto hoy que se iban a adelantar y vendrían mañana!"

"entonces...porque es...ESPEREN! QUE FUE LO DE ANTES!? QUIEN ME ATACO?!"

La genio se hizo notar.

"esa sombra fui yo lincoln, y perdóname pero era importante que te preparáramos para esta situación de proporciones tan altas."

"proporciones? De que?"

"de que se propongan un noviazgo duradero!"

(grito de 10 hermanas emocionadas)

"YA ENTENDI! DEJEN DE GRITAR! Cielos!"

"deténganse un segundo por favor y explíquenme varias cosas...¿Porque hacen esto? ¿Como me dejaron inconsciente sin dolor? ¿Quien les dijo sobre las vacaciones de ronnie anne? Y ¿Porque les interesa tanto?"

"porque nos importa tu futuro!"

Decía Lori mientras estaba a centímetros de Lincoln.

"use cloroformo"

Decía Lisa mientras mostraba dicha botella con cloroformo.

"nos lo dijo Bobby!"  
Decía Leni mientras mostraba un mensaje de Bobby en el teléfono de Lori.

"PORQUE TE AMAMOS Y NOS IMPORTA MUCHO TU VIDA!"

Decía Luna mientras hacia su característica pose rockera.

"...okay, me rindo" antes de que alguien dijera algo, lincoln decidió irse de la sala a su habitación a descansar de la tormenta de hermanas.

Pero...

"AH NO! ESO SI QUE NO!"

Luan, con un gancho de comedia arrastro a lincoln de vuelta al sofá.

"LUAN! ESO ERA NECESARIO?"

"es que necesitamos que te ENGANCHES a la conversación! Entienden?"

Una broma muy buena, todas menos lincoln estaban riendo.

"NO ES GRACIOSO!"

"Bueno como sea, (sosteniendo la lista de lincoln) esto es lo que nos preocupaba"

Luan le mostro la ultima actividad en la lista..."ultima actividad al final: besar a ronnie anne en la montaña de royal Woods al atardecer y entonces proponerle un noviazgo oficial y pensar en un nombre mas corto para la actividad."

Lincoln inmediatamente entendió a que querían llegar sus hermanas...pero que luan leyera el plan completo a sus hermanas...provoco otro grito letal para las orejas.

"YA DEJEN DE GRITAR POR AMOR AL CIELO!"

"esta bien…si dejan mis planes en su lugar y me dejan tranquilo mañana…no las voy a odiar por el resto de mi vida trató?" dijo Lincoln con una voz sería…pero.

"acaso nos… (Sniff) odias link?" decía Leni entre algunas lagrimas.

"NO! POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"

Y entonces…

"¡WHAAAAA!"

Todas comenzaron a llorar por Lincoln…

"AAAAA! OK! OK! ME CALLARE Y ESCUCHARE LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME SOLO PAREN DE GRITAR!" decía el peliblanco  
Resignado.

"SI!" Decían las chicas…

(Una hora de intensas pláticas sobre chicas y chicos después.)

"(CLANK!)" Lincoln finalmente se había librado de sus hermanas y se encerró en su habitación.

"(suspiro) lamento mucho que tuvieran que presenciar eso amigos…pero ellas están exagerando un poco…iba a modificar la lista de todos modos antes de que viniera…pero como no sabía que iba a quedarse tanto tiempo aquí…"

"…Rayos…otra vez parecen tener razón…aun no la e olvidado por completo…Ahh…"

Ahora Lincoln era quien fantaseaba por el beso.

"PERO ESO NO JUSTIFICA QUE ME DEJARAN INCONCIENTE!"

Entonces el chico se preparaba para dormir…mientras que cierta chica prodigio hacia un recuento de sus fórmulas y tubos con enfermedades…

"veamos, síndrome de Parkinson…anotado, Alzheimer, anotado, VIH sida y sus demás versiones…anotado…influenza…anotado…tuberculosis anotado…"

Mientras que Lily jugaba con un tubo denominado "amnesia temporal".

"necrosis, anotado, infección sistemática…anotado… amnesia temporal…amnesia temporal? Donde esta?!"

"isa! Aapa!" Lily lanzó el líquido hacia Lisa, Afortunadamente la atrapó a tiempo.

"Lily! Ten más cuidado! Se que eres una pequeña criatura con tan poca inteligencia que no puedes pronunciar palabras completas, pero sabes muy Bien que no debes jugar con mis tubos esta bien?"

Lily por supuesto que no entendió ni la mitad y corrió con una sonrisa hacia Lisa.

"Lily! Te lo ad—"

Y chocaron.

"(En cámara lenta) NOOOOOOOOO!"

"POO! POO!"

El líquido transparente voló hacia un recipiente donde había agua hirviendo y evaporo la sustancia, convirtiéndola en un gas.

"OH POR AMOR A EINSTEIN!"

El gas de amnesia empezó a volar y expandirse hacia todos lados…hasta llegar hacia la ventilación…

"Lily, yo te culpo de lo que suceda mañana."

"Poo-Poo?"

Entonces Lisa y Lily aspiraron el gas amnésico…

(Mientras tanto…)

"(cargando algunas cajas) se que se preguntaran esto, Lincoln? Porque bloqueas la ventilación? Verán con 10 hermanas, aquí es imposible dormir tranquilo así que… (CLANK) decidí aislarme por completo de ellas por esta noche."

Lincoln dejo bloqueada la ventilación y la puerta para no ser molestado en ningún momento.

"ahhh bueno, es hora de dormir…buenas noches bun bun"

El conejo de felpa no hizo reacción alguna.

Entonces…en las demás habitaciones…el gas amnésico empezó a hacer efecto en todas las hermanas de Lincoln…y vaya que funcionaba rápido…

Que ocurrirá mañana?

(Mientras tanto con los Casagrande)

"estas emocionada de regresar a Royal Woods ronnie?"

" si mamá, pero no lo sé…creo que esto es muy repentino no lo crees?"

"tonterías! Debes ir por tu alma gemela! Y lo sabes!"

Decía la abuela rosa, con una galleta en forma de corazón y con el nombre de Lincoln.

"abuela…aunque tengas razón…no se si después de este largo tiempo…seamos novios aun."

"no te preocupes, encendí mi vela especial para que tu relación madure como una rosa Blanca bien perfumada…"

Ronnie aun no entendía bien a que se refería su abuela, pero podía contar con ella siempre…no sólo hacia comidas.

"gracias por la galleta abuela"

La abrazo y entonces se despidieron de los demas Casagrande…

"adiós ronnie! Adiós Bobby! Cuídense mucho! Y María! Cuídalos también!"

Decían los miembros de la familia.

"(en la mente de ronnie) ok Lincoln…aquí vamos…!"

Su corazón latía más fuerte debido a los nervios…pero.

"ahora debo recoger lo que Lalo tiro por aquí y por haya, espero que no haya roto o perdido nada."  
Decía una abuelita muy cansada…

"(bostezo) Ahh…mejor lo dejare para mañana."

Mientras que la abuela se disponía a dormir…no logró notar que su…"vela especial" estaba ardiendo…con una luz muy…extraña…casi como si fuera un intenso color rojizo…

Parecía que el destino de ronnie Anne estaba apunto de cambiar…para bien o para mal…

 **Bien, ahora si esta hecho, ojala y pudieran disfrutarlo...enserio.**

 **Muchas gracias! Y me despido ahora si.**


End file.
